Orage Occulaire
by JellyDonut
Summary: Qu'elle est la chose qui énerve le plus quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur? Quelqu'un de bonne humeur!


**Hello! C'est Jelly Donut (sans blague!) Deuxième fanfic! J'espère que ça vous fera rire!**

* * *

Un orage violent fait rage. Le vent fouette l'air, l'atmosphère est électrique, des nuages noirs lance des éclairs qui fracassent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Voilà, c'est la meilleure façon de décrire le regard actuel de Natsume. Qui est de mauvaise humeur. Assi sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, sa frange jetant une ombre menaçant sur son visage, le garçon broie du noir. La classe entière l'aura compris : il faut le laisser tranquille.

Pardon, je me suis trompé : la classe entière _sauf Mikan_. Elle est radieuse, un sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui du chat du Cheschire sur son visage. Ses grands yeux chocolat reflètent sa bonne humeur éternelle, sa détermination, et sa débilité suprême. Si la stupidité était une épreuve des Jeux Olympiques, on peut en être sûr, Mikan aurait la médaille d'or.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils forment le même contraste que le paradis et l'enfer. Franchement, c'est dommage que la lumière des ampoules électriques les éclaire pareil, ça aurait accentué l'antithèse.

Revenons sur le chat noir, couleur qui lui va très bien en ce moment. De mauvaise humeur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il brûlerait tout le monde, juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. De toute façon, des petites pâquerettes avaient déjà péries ce matin. Il en avait fait de la bouillit bien fine. Tout était moche aujourd'hui, tout était mauvais, tout était amer, tout était insupportable. Il détestait tout. Le prof gai qui leur donne son cours merdique. L'abrutie qui lui court toujours après. La couleur des murs. Charlemagne. Les gens qu'il ne connait pas, mais il les déteste quand même.

Mais surtout, ce qu'il ne peut pas supporter, ce qu'il hait, c'est Mikan. Elle est plus qu'énervante : elle est _enrageante_. Elle lui donne envie de la massacrer, de la pendre, de lui faire avaler des clous, de la couper en rondelles, de la passer au mixer, de prendre une massue et de lui taper dessus comme un grand malade avec. Parce qu'elle est de bonne humeur. Et ça, c'est vraiment, _vraiment !_ irritant. Oui, cet éternel sourire qui ne dépérit jamais le met dans un état pas possible. Dieu ! Qu'elle est insupportable !

-Natsume, tu me prête ta gomme s'il-te-plait ?

Et en plus elle ose lui demander quelque chose ! Cette vipère à pois se permet de lui adresser la parole _en souriant !_ Quelque chose brûle au fond de Natsume. Lui jetant un regard de mitraillette, il lui crache :

-NON !

Et pour sa plus grande joie, le sourire horripilant s'efface.

-T'es pas gentil ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que t'es moche !

La phrase était sortie du fin fond de ses tripes, et une immense satisfaction s'empare de lui alors que la brunette se met en rogne.

-Déjà c'est pas vrai ! Et en plus c'est pas une raison !

-Si ! T'es moche, conne et tu dessines mal !

-Il est très jolie mon dessin !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux une gomme, idiote !

-Euh…

Déstabilisée, Mikan abandonne le combat, laissant gagner son partenaire, et se met à bouder. Natsume, ses yeux rouges malveillants, savoure sa victoire. _Enfin ! Elle est de mauvais poil ! Ha ha ha ! Bien fait pour ta gueule, Miss Fraise Des Bois !_ Effectivement, rien n'est plus satisfaisant que de ruiner le moral de celui dont les armes sont le sourire.

Tandis qu'une tempête grondait dans les yeux de Mikan, le regard de Natsume se dégage. Une minute et 33 secondes plus tard, le visage de la brune commence à se dérider. Trois minutes après, elle ne boude plus, et au bout de cinq, elle sourit de nouveau, au détriment de Natsume. Les nuages reprennent leur place d'origine. _Ca y est, elle est encore de bonne humeur !_

En effet, l'idiote à déjà oubliée ce qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, et gribouille joyeusement sur son cahier. En plus d'être tout le temps de bonne humeur, les rares instants où elle ne l'est plus ne durent pas. Et ça, c'est très frustrant. Natsume, enragé, à une terrible envie de l'étrangler.

-Ca va Natsume ?

La phrase que quelqu'un de bonne humeur ne doit jamais dire à quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur. Et encore moins en souriant. Lui jetant un regard de tueur, Natsume se lève brusquement, et…

**POUR NE PAS HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DES LECTEURS, LA FIN DE L'HISTOIRE N'A PAS ETE ECRITE. **

_**fin**_

* * *

**Personellement, je trouve que c'est très énervant, le coup du "ça va?"**

**En fait, si je me met à la place de Natsume, je me rend compte que quand je suis de mauvais poils, je ne peut pas blairer quelqu'un qui est de bonne humeur. J'ai des envies de meurtres, et j'aissai de ruiner son humeur. Exactement comme ça. Mais bon, vu que c'est moi qui ai écrit cette histoire, elle est forcément familliaire à mes expériance, donc c'est normal. -' Je parle pour ne rien dire!**


End file.
